Body hopping adventures
by Can you hear a machine
Summary: After an accident Gumball becomes ghost-like and decides to take advantage of his abilities. Rated T for some sexual references but they don't really escalate into anything worse. (hiatus again) [reviews welcome]
1. Introduction (short)

At Elmore junior high Carrie was attempting to replicate the potion to turn beings into ghosts for a much lower price to do strange terrifying things with Darwin. Naturally Darwin was observing and Gumball was with him. Gumball licked his finger and held it in the air for a few seconds before nodding and saying that "the test is green".

"What is that supposed to mean?" Carrie asked while arranging several beakers and eldritch artifacts.

"This is a fanfic so we'll have time to go into the specifics of how we're doing this, They can be really similar to the show sometimes. Actually the show going off air probably won't do anything at this point." Gumball explained to an utterly confused Carrie.

"What he means to say is this is literature and can be longer and the show's also effectively immortal." Darwin added to a still confused Carrie.

Carrie nodded and would probably ask Darwin more about it later when the potion was done. Gumball, Darwin and Carrie all circled around the beaker and began chanting:

 _"sample chant"_

 _"Carl I swear I'll have this finished before Monday"_

 _"Go to lovecraftian object organization if it's really that big of a problem"_

 _"mandatory fourth line maybe add a fifth"_

However before it could be finished Darwin sneezed making it less like a chant and more akin to horribly corrupted files. The compound glowed briefly before exploding into highly toxic fumes and strange energies. Several minutes later Darwin woke up in the school infirmary with Carrie next to him and Gumball seemingly unconscious in the next bed over.

"Is he gonna be OK miss?" Darwin asked the school nurse who was tending to Leslie's "unspeakably deformed petal".

The nurse sighed. "Yeah he's gonna be fine. Just in some limbo state for a while."

Meanwhile in a strange state Gumball hovered over the infirmary and was experimenting with his situation. Carrie didn't seem to see him this time and short of teleportation he didn't seem to have any ghost powers. After a few minutes he decided that he should probably get back into his body. But on the way down he "collided" with Carrie and realized that apparently possession was also something he kept. He (as Carrie) briefly looked around confused then got a evil smile. Maybe he shouldn't go back into his body just yet...


	2. Teacher

"Uh Carrie...?" Darwin asked somewhat worriedly. Gumball quickly decided to not let Darwin know _just_ yet and ejected from Carrie. Gumball floated through the school scanning through the classmates looking for somebody that would be...interesting. Then he had a terrible but amazing idea. Gumball realized that he could make just about anybody's grades just about anything he wanted if he used the dreaded ape's body. When he went inside he was strangely relived, As it turns out she is in constant pain but not nearly to the degree Gumball imagined. He decided to get town to business and looked at the computer in-front of him with an ambiguously 90s aesthetic.

 **ELMORE_JRH_PERSONAL_GRADEMASTER**

P. Brown

Document forgery: D-

Party enhancing: A+

Macgyvering (bombs): B+

Detaining: A+

Car washing: A-

(View more...)

(Edit) (Save) (Update) (Advanced)

Bobert

Math: A+

Science: A+

Social Studies: A+

Biology: N/A

Pyrotechnics: A+

(View more...)

(Edit) (Save) (Update) (Advanced)

Carrie K.

Lovecraftian rituals: F

Occult safety procedures: D-

Food critique: A-

School photos: F

Football: B+

(View more...)

(Edit) (Save) (Update) (Advanced)

Darwin W.

Synchronized swimming: A+ (head)

Cool fish stuff: A+

Feral animal care: A-

Anger managem-

Before Gumball could manage he was interrupted by the light turning on and was met with the horrifying face a principle Brown trying to look seductive. With his lanky body Gumball instinctively backed into a corner catching the principle off guard and frightening him. "Was I too coming on too strong again simmy-buns?" He asked strangely innocently. Gumball immediately tried to think of a way out of this and had a idea.

"Come any closer and I'll tell them about our _secret_." He bluffed. Brown quickly lost all romance and sadness in his voice and professionally said "very well" before turning to an unused desk and typing into a simplistic looking program.

"Warning to all students and staff, Please enter the area below your desks begin praying."

Gumball noticed the voice over the intercom was indeed mister Brown, Just sounding much younger and on tape. The school shook slightly as power went out and a low droning noise became audible. Rocky fell off his ladder but was distracted from the pain by the sheer shock that the protocol was active. In the infirmary the bandage nurse looked at the speaker with a rare show of concern. Clair's geography teacher seemed just as confused as the students.

"Wait principle Brown that's not what I meant!" Brown looked over his shoulder and typed in a few commands to the computer (which had a small icon labled "emergency power") and the school returned to "normal" strangely fast. "What I meant was- uh- I'm Gumball in my teacher's body and I'll tell everybody you called me "simmy-buns" if you tell anybody.

"Gumball are you seriously suggesting we form a pact again?" Brown asked while crossing his arms. "Ok if you tell anybody I'll...give you a free pass to give me two hours detention whenever you like. "You drive a hard bargain mister Watterson...Can I have the teacher back before the school day ends though?" He asked in a somewhat auctioneer-esk tone. "You know what this is too painful anyway." And with that Gumball ejected suddenly hit with the question of what happens to somebody during possession.

* * *

And there goes the second chapter.


	3. Tobias

Gumball floated near the ceiling and watched Miss Simian stumble forwards in a manner akin to regaining consciousness. The ape didn't seem to remember any of the events during possession but could clearly still tell _something_ had happened. Gumball began examining the state he was in, Carrie didn't seem to be able to see him and he seemed to be less translucent. Other than floating the only ghost power he seemed to have was possession. So once again Gumball started theorizing about who would be best to posses next. Gumball then realized he should instead use this power to make the school a better place, for himself.

Thinking over all the students of Elmore Junior High Gumball came to the conclusion Tobias needed help getting over his obsession with Penny, It would also help make up for the _incident_ with Patrick the other day involving the flute and surreal recursive stories. Ignoring the complications of when this actually takes place Gumball found Tobias all alone at the pool.

Perfect.

Tobais finished drying off then started twitching erratically for a few seconds before Gumball started to figure out the new body. Gumball didn't want to think about where Tobias' actual body started and what was just weird rainbow hair or something and proceeded out into the hallways. Little of interest happened on the way to the library other than some strange looks due to the lack of Tobais' normal sheer arrogance that could generally be detected easily within visual range.

Walking into the library Gumball found Penny researching something for a paper at one of the library computers and began an exchange:

"What do you want?" Penny asked without looking up from the computer.

"I wanted to say that I was sorry...For harassing you for so long."

Penny looked up with an annoyed expression. "Uh-huh".

"Penny I should have known you belong with Gumba-

Penny quickly picked up a few books at the desk and started walking away. And unlike usual "Tobias" followed and attempted to keep the conversation going.

"P-

"Tobias I know that you're doing." Penny said stopping and turning around the in the hallway.

"Which is...?" Gumball was intrigued.

"You've been altering your mannerisms and speech patterns to resemble Gumball in an attempt to wow me to the point where you've also incorporated the thought that I belong with Gumball and have become convinced you're actually sorry."

Gumball realized Penny might be too smart for this and decided to admit to the ghost thing.

"I'm actually Gumball in a non-corporal form possessing Tobais because I wanted to make him stop bugging you."

Penny looked down and let out a long sigh.

"If you're really Gumball then what relationship do people think you have with Nic-

"Tobias" quickly curled up on the floor having traumatic flash-backs convincing Penny of the claim.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up." Penny said nealing down.

"I just wonder what sick mind must've created that." Gumbias said wiping a tear away and looking at the camera.

Gumball was really not fond of how Tobais' body interacts with tears and ejected.


	4. Extraction

While Penny's question was honestly uncalled for it was the root of a very good idea. While there _is_ a fair supply of fanart involving Gumball and Nicole body swap things they have a tendency to be sexual, seeing a non-sexual version would be interesting. Floating to one of the office cubicles in the Rainbow Factory and went in. Nicole's body was relatively similar to Gumball's but it had some clear differences, such as some clear demonic undertones. Making an excuse to leave was strangely easy since Gumball "being in the infirmary" apparently counted as a family emergency.

Coming home Gumball noticed Richard was nowhere to be found. Realizing that he was probably out with those two cross-dressing men and elderly woman doing...whatever it is they do. Which was probably a good thing as Richard may try to _romance_ him. Cringing for a little bit at that thought Gumball started to put in the number for Elmore Junior High.

"Hello Mister Brown's office, How may I help you?"

"I'm calling about Gumball, I heard he's very sick and needs to come home."

"Misses Watterson, Out medical staff can take care of a little mishap."

"Yeah...Well I watched this thing on TV where a guy was knocked out and they brought him back faster by refreshing his memories. So I'm taking him and Darwin back."

"I see. What about Anais?"

"Oh...You know Anais, Always liking learning and school stuff."

* * *

"Darwin Watterson, Please report to the Mister Brown's Office. And take Gumball with you."

Darwin tried to lug Gumball on what passed for his back before just dragging him by the legs. Hopefully it wouldn't give Rocky _too_ much trouble. Entering the office Darwin sat down and "Nicole" picked up Gumball's limp body. Brown explained the situation but Darwin could tell _something_ was up. With that they got in the car.

Darwin noticed that "Nicole" was not only strangely eager to pull him out of school but had sub-par still passable driving.

"Misses Mom is everything alright?"

"Of course sweetie, Why wouldn't it be?" "Nicole" replied in again a strangely upbeat way.

"Why did you take me out of school?"

"Because we're going to do...things. Think about it, I called off work and you don't have school. I have adult access to things and you can cover everything else. It'll be great."

"You're using Gumball's sickness as an excuse to get us out of things and do other things?" Darwin asked now a little more critical.

"Trust me he'll be okay with it."

"Nicole" picked up Gumball without a word and set him down in the bunk bed. Darwin found this odd but didn't say anything. "Nicole" walked up to Darwin and started talking to him through the window.

"So Darwin, What do you want to do today?"

Darwin didn't say going back to school and taking his mother to the hospital.

* * *

Again short but it can go into another chapter perfectly here.


	5. --UPDATE--

So as you can probably tell Gumball is having trouble coming up with what to do with Darwin, So the reviews are going to decide. Just post a review of what you want the duo to do and the most requested (but still sensible) entry will be in the story.


	6. Chapter 6

Gumball was trying to think of things that Nicole liked to do that weren't boring. Gumball knows that Nicole likes buying things and that Darwin likes videos games so the clear answer was going down to laser video and buying video games.

Nothing eventful happened because of that.

Gumball could tell Darwin was getting restless in the back seat. This was turning out to be hard, all the adult things they normally couldn't do honestly seem boring.

"Darwin, What do you actually want to _do_?" Gumball asked.

Darwin looked up from his feet: "I don't know."

Gumball silently pulled into the house (Richard was still out) and took Darwin inside. Darwin went upstairs. Realizing the only clear way to make this fun would be to come clean Gumball went up after a few minutes.

"Hi Darwin."

"Hi Misses Mom." Darwin said looking back.

"Well see, That's what I'm here to talk to you about. You know how it looks like I'm mom." Darwin may have been questioning Nicole's mental stability at this point and nodded.

"I'm actually Gumball possessing Nicole after out ritual went wrong." Darwin just kinda...stared at this point.

"Prove it." Darwin said crossing his fins.

"Okay remember that time we went into my dreams and turned into flies? Only me you and Sarah know about that right?"

Darwin let out a sigh, remembering that something like this should have been expected considering Gumball was close to chemicals.

"Gumball you shouldn't be doing this."

"I know..." Gumball said.

Just then Gumball had an idea. Well not exactly "just then", he read the reviews somehow after outsourcing the question of what to do next. Somehow. 4th wall shenanigans, which he is fully aware have been very on-the-nose lately but manipulating the actual content of the story to convey a message has been important lately. Because there's some people that don't seem to realize his capability to do that, along with the ability to survive cancellation and metaphors for such. Somebody who doesn't realize Gumball has already won.

"I have an idea! We can rent the new Resided Evil."

And so they got in the car and headed down to laser video, Gumball mentally punishing himself for another short chapter.


End file.
